birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Backstories
Every character in Birdietalk Productions has a backstory that tells their past. Here's a list of backstories. The characters are in alphabetical order. Aero Secretii Once Hillary and Dirt's marriage was no longer seen as incest, they decided to have a child. Hillary's unique status as the only Secretii to be born in a fictional location remains intact as Aero was born while Hillary and Dirt were vacationing in Nepal (Turbo's birth location). This was Hillary's first time touring a location outside of Bianco Hills. However, Dirt starts to have an affair while Aero was nearing the end of her middle school days. Dirt divorces Hillary over the affair, and the stress from it causes Aero to begin flunking school. Hillary gets mad to the point of calling Officer Primarina. Aero attempts to run away from home, but she is caught and charged with assault on a police officer (receiving probation as punishment). Aero is so mad over her treatment that she runs away for good and joins the DX Secretiis. Blaxie Black Spy came up with this form to counter the emergence of Whiteccino. After Blaxie's first appearance, the spies are even again. Bonnie Faulk Bonnie was born to Manny and Polly. Polly was actually a giant parrot. As Bonnie grew up, it turns out that Polly is just as bad as Madhavi when it comes to craziness. Polly gave Bonnie the mini crown as a personal memory, then disappears to seek severe psychiatric help for her behavior towards her daughter. Manny gives Bonnie a ring to let her know he has taken over as parental figure. She made at least five friends due to knowing how to make people happy. However, she may have made the wrong move as Toni is one of her friends, and she already killed five people (and attempted to murder a sixth). Magnolia introduces Bonnie to Marie O'Donnell, and they hit it off. BT Productions donated her to the Randomverse (and Vibrant Wind Adventures) on Kobe's behalf. Cecile Ashley This character was created in a randomizer. Seeing someone being treated inconsiderately by teachers left Cecile feeling betrayed to the point of dropping out of a small charter senior high school. While in search of someone that could be trusted, Cecile starts to see a mysterious mechanic in a new light. Chuck Secretii This Secretii was born in Texas mere days before Super Mario Sunshine was due to be released. Scientists had to act fast to get Chuck a secret level before said game made it to stores. However, before the rapid aging process, geneticists had to test Chuck before she could undergo it. The road was not easy as Chuck was diagnosed with Shwachman-Diamond syndrome. Chuck had to get a bone marrow transplant before the rapid aging process. Luckily, a match came through in time. Chuck never had a childhood as she was rapidly aged from an infant to age 20. The rapid aging causes Chuck to have the mental age of an energetic toddler. This trait was blamed as the cause of many life losses on her secret level. Dallas Rollins Dallas was born into an abusive family. His parents loved to mistreat him every chance they got. This came to a head when Mallas came out for the first time and fought back against the parents. After Dallas was back to normal, he feared his parents' reactions once they recovered from the attack. The fear turns to anger as he considers his options. He considered running away, so this marks the point the Dennis alter came out for the first time. The first person that Dennis runs into after he starts running away was almost as worse as his parents when it came to abuse, so Sierra came out for the first time so that the root cause can be investigated. Sierra starts research on causes of abuse, thus marks the first time Clemont came out. But Clemont felt he wasn't smart enough, so he got glasses to make himself look smarter. Thus came Harold. By this point, Dallas is freaking out over the amount of alters he has, so he looks around in his school for someone that can comfort him. Since Dallas knew this person already, Sierra wasn't triggered. During the time Dallas had with this person, Joy came out for the first time, followed by Veronica. Fearful over the person's reaction, Dallas suddenly ditches that person and runs off. Thankfully for him, no more alters can be found. But the kicker is that Dallas doesn't know that he has only seven alters. He keeps thinking there is an eighth, when there isn't. Dirt Secretii This Secretii was born in India as "Dirt Terroso". The unfortunate name caused a lot of bullying throughout Dirt's early years of life. She eventually had enough and fled to Bianco Hills upon becoming 27 years old. Despite being old enough to create a secret level, Dirt was more focused on finding someone who would accept her name. Cue Lily creating a secret level that leads directly into Bianco Hills's lake. When Dirt saw the polluted lake as a result of Lily's actions, she had enough inspiration to create a secret level. She became the fourth Secretii to create a secret level (after Shelli, Lily, and Hillary). Dirt was unaware she had a younger sister until she met Hillary in person. Their strong attraction blossomed, and they eventually got married and had a child. However, Caladbolg comes into play once Dirt decides to enter a competition. The conversations became too much to bear, so Dirt got divorced from Hillary so she can marry Caladbolg. Draining Metal One day, there was a boring man who was at work, typesetting data for printing, including letters, symbols, numbers, and all that other crap. He was a typesetter that was typesetting for an upcoming book series called Laughing Body, which was a horror series made about a maniacally laughing zombie who would go around, infecting other people, and he would ALWAYS use his signature laugh whilst he did it, thus, Laughing Body. However, he then noticed some strange green glowing symbols of mysterious origin. He tried to typeset them, but when he touched the symbols, he was suddenly hit with a flashing light, and knocked unconscious! When he woke up, he realized he had gained new powers... those of Anti-Psychic Presense and Pure Metal Manipulation. Thus he became known as Draining Metal. Draining Metal hates when things spoil, and he often tries to preserve them for as long as he can, without letting it spoil. This is also the reason he decided to become a hero in the first place: He despises villains because he thinks they make the world spoil due to their bad deeds, and such, and does NOT want to let Strong Immortal or any other villain he encounters make the world spoil and rust, so he tries to fight villains to prevent this. Drogo Secretii Drogo was born because Ricco's parents got jealous of Dunstan's powers. Instead of having the ability to generate sand, Drogo had the ability to become a ghost at any time. Mrs. Meccanismo did not catch the superpower error and kept Drogo. Drogo's ability has become evident in past situations, even becoming the main reason behind her secret (she used to want her name to be spelled as "Droco"). Drogo's clothes hide a disfigurement where she has lost a portion of one of her breasts. This disfigurement is a long story to explain, but it all came down to a diagnosis of pyoderma gangrenosum. People who do not know Drogo well would think the partial breast was a case of her powers gone wrong. Ella Dancie Ella used to be a fame-hungry person, until it turns out it was a cry for love. She eventually got married to Barry Bilton and wounds up transforming into a Diancie at their wedding. Post-transformation, Ella thinks she is a princess and tries to get Barry to act like a prince. Florina Cavanaugh Florina used to have a faithful personality. That was until the day she got her superpowers, and her personality completely changed as a result. Now she is independent and crazy. She is currently working as a police officer. Fortune Secretii Born in Hiroshima as "Fortune Akedogemuski" on Friday the 13th, Fortune faced a lot of bullying throughout her infancy. Then an atomic bomb destroyed Hiroshima, forcing Fortune to move to Nagasaki. A second atomic bomb destroyed that city, and that's when Fortune decided to move out of Japan for good. (In fact, the stars in Fortune's eyes developed as a result of radiation poisoning.) She passed some more time by having her education. After her education course has been finished, she subsequently discovered Delfino Plaza and decided to change her name to "Fortune E'Luckytat". One day, she randomly decides to create a secret level in Casino Delfino, not knowing she was already old enough to do that. She became the seventh Secretii to create a secret level. Fortune was the Secretii trying to teach a younger Turbo about Secretii Magic when she accidentally transformed her into a bird. Fortune's major redesign gave her a diagnosis of FOP, but she ignores this as she prefers to use telekinesis and teleportation to move around. Galaxia Secretii Ricco gave birth to Galaxia some time after Super Mario Galaxy 2 was released. Galaxia's birth place was listed as Starship Mario, dethroning Hillary's once unique status as the only Secretii to be born in a fictional location. After Galaxia was allowed to be independent, Princess Rosalina took her away and taught her the secrets of galaxies. Galaxia then founded the DX Secretiis after the creation of her signature "Red Coins Galaxy". Heartmind Smelldeath Heartmind Smelldeath was born in Morocco. He was assumed to be leading a normal life until he met Madhavi, who eventually became his fiancee. It turned out that Madhavi was mentally insane, and the cruel pranks she played left him feeling hurt. While he was still with Madhavi, she pulled another cruel prank by mixing several poisons into his food. After a long day of work, he went home and immediately ate his leftover macaroni and cheese, and got a sharp unpleasant taste and felt strange. His reaction was instant, unleashing his superpowers, in his own kitchen, in front of Madhavi. Despite being a good boy wanting to help those in need, Heartmind thinks it's his duty to do almost ANYTHING, so he would severely overtask himself and end up failing massively and clumsily break things or mix up details. Hillary Secretii While the Terroso parents were touring Bianco Hills after Fortune's discovery of Delfino Plaza, they gave birth to this character. Known as "Hillary Terroso", she never had a life outside of Bianco Hills as this location was the only place she ever knew (with no possible way to get out of it). When Dirt Terroso came to Bianco Hills, Hillary decided to hide in a cave in an effort to avoid her first conversation. As Hillary was 22 at the time, her Secretii Magic triggered and allowed her to construct what is now known as the Hillside Cave Secret. She became the third Secretii to create a secret level (after Shelli and Lily). As time passed, Hillary does have a conversation with Dirt, and strong relationships were able to blossom. Hillary got married and had a child. When Caladbolg got involved however, Hillary suddenly finds herself divorced. The emotional stress caused her to lash out at Aero, even to a point of calling police. Jenny Secretii Jenny spent so much time trying to procreate the perfect baby that her womb cannot take it anymore. During the HSP War, Jenny got a new womb and thus was able to get pregnant again. Jeong-Suk Jeong-Suk was initially a Popplio given to a Pokemon trainer starting his/her journey in Alola. Everything seemed promising enough, until she evolved into a Brionne. It turns out this trainer disliked Brionne's girly appearance, and began to mistreat Jeong-Suk in a rather violent fashion. This caused her heel turn, and she ditched the trainer, never to return. Now free from the cruel past, Jeong-Suk ventured around Alola, battling Pokemon whenever she liked. She didn't trust people in fear they would mistreat her like with her past trainer. She attacked people at first sight because of her nature. That was, until the day she met a Randomverse character. The Randomverse character was able to calm Jeong-Suk down, a feat nobody else was able to do. As this journey continued, she regretted her actions, teasing a face turn. The turn became reality once she evolved into a Primarina. After the journey was over, the Randomverse character brought Jeong-Suk over to the Randomverse, and she stayed there since. She is still wary of objects that make her think about a Brionne, as she does not want to remember her past. Kinny She was born seventeen minutes before Quinney. When it comes to Kinny's treatment of Quinney, it all boils down to "I am very angry that I am not an only child so I will take my anger out until my sibling is dead". Lily Secretii After Yoshi isolated herself from her parents, Mrs. Velia was desperate to have a third child. She cheated on her current relationship to get pregnant again with Mr. Terroso as the father. Lily (who went by "Lily Velia" at the time) was born in Finland. She was very eager at the concept of secret levels and decided to become the second Secretii to create a secret level (after Shelli). However, she still shows signs of wanting to be a fashionista. It was later discovered in her genetics that she is a carrier of CTX. Lotus Secretii This Secretii was the second one created from an experiment, the first one being Shelli. In this experiment, Mr. Scivolski (see Slide's page for more details) and Lily donated their sperm and egg (respectively) to have them interact and develop into Lotus. In her younger years, she was diagnosed with cataracts. At the time, this was believed to be caused by laboratory experiences (this was similar to Shelli's case where she developed gigantism from laboratory experiences). When she started to develop more symptoms however, that was when a geneticist realized that the genes going into Lotus's creation went horribly wrong and diagnosed her with CTX. Lotus tried to hide her disfiguring bumps with various things, including purchasing the prized lotus flower that is still on her today. Pinkie Sunshine Pinkie used to pursue other characters for love. All this time, she was seeking out kisses and not a true love interest. However, she got raped by some stalker and got pregnant because of it. After the rape, Pinkie decided that feeling love wasn't worth it. One rainy day, Pinkie went out to watch a band perform. She really enjoyed the band, and still gets memories if the weather is rainy. Pinkie befriends Harry Colon after joining the band. Harry introduces Pinkie to Dick Blackbird and Tom Norbeck. Even though Dick and Tom were not in the band, Pinkie still befriended them. Quinn Calhoon This character was created in a randomizer. Quinn grew up with little money due to the primary breadwinner falling chronically ill. In need of more money, Quinn flees the country and is now living with an aunt in a small house. A chance meeting with a cute astronomer leads to something more. Quinn would do almost anything to impress the astronomer and become popular. Red Secretii Mrs. Cole cheated on her relationship so that she can no longer be associated with the Cole triplets. Mr. Velia is recognized as Red's father. After being born in Micronesia, Red's DNA slowly started to mutate until she became a half-human half-bird-of-paradise. Fearing other people's reactions to this surprise, Red took her only friend (Red Bird of Happiness) and fled to Delfino Plaza, where she found the Red Coin Field. Sharky Darkenwald Sharky was born while World War II was still going on. As such, he barely knew his parents because they left for battle. The parents died while in combat, leaving Sharky with a parentless childhood. Sharky's childhood got better. He was left in the care of his cousin after his parents died. Luckily for Sharky, his cousin was never drafted and thus never risked death. Sharky's life took a complete 180 after he got arrested for tax evasion. Even though his cousin was able to bail him out of jail, the arrest changed his life forever. Sharky got afflicted with a crippling disease that paralyzed his legs. Now he is wheelchair bound. Eventually, Sharky's vehicle changed from a wheelchair to a stretcher. Sharky would eventually die after another person kidnaps him. The person pours chocolate over him until he is submerged, then the person leaves him to die as the chocolate hardens. Shelli Secretii Born in Canada as the result of a sperm and egg donation gone wrong, Shelli truely was the Secretii that had the most bizarre backstory. As a result of these laboratory experiences, Shelli acquired gigantism (this diagnosis was later changed to Sotos syndrome), eventually growing to be 10'10" and thus be the tallest member of the Human Sunshine Project. Shelli explained her bizarre backstory through the construction of a complex secret level in Noki Bay, becoming the first Secretii to create a secret level in the process. Thunder Sia-Diplo Thunder used to be in a relationship with Sierra Hopper, but they eventually broke up. The break-up was so bad that he suffers from lucid dreams and sleep paralysis because of it. He took pills to numb the pain, but they only made it worse. Now, he is in love with Rebecca Saturday. It is implied that Thunder is accepting his current situation. Vibrant Wind Vibrant Wind was once a rebellious rulebreaker, who didn't like doing what others told her to do, and didn't follow written rules, and she managed to get away with it a lot of the time. One day however, a clever new detective that came to town was able to deduce that the trouble was caused by Vibrant Wind, and managed to track her down. The cops found her hiding out in the junkyard using the detective's info, and seeing as it was a guard dog causing all this, they decided to put her into the pound, where she would eventually have been euthanized. However, when they attempted to euthanize her, instead of her being euthanized, new powers (Vibration Magic and Psychic Air Manipulation) awoke from inside her as a result of her being pissed off that she was gonna be euthanized, and she used these new powers to escape from the pound. Vibrant Wind is currently a hero in training at the School of Heroics, though she has inner conflict too. Half of her wants to become a hero, to stop future euthanizing from happening, but half of her also thinks the world just isn't worth it. Whiteccino This form of White Spy emerged after he finally wins a Spy vs. Spy episode to bring a recent losing streak to an end. He used this form to win the next few episodes before Black Spy countered with a new form of his own. Xiomara Xenia Xiong She was born in L'Hospitalet de Llobregat. While she was 7, she decided to go to China and met Yong for the first time. That visit also happened to take place during a game of Spin the Bottle, so that visit was also the time of her first kiss. After the game, the couple had their first argument upon discovering they speak different languages. They make up by sharing their second kiss. While she was 11, she went on a date for the first time. She eventually got married to Yong at the age of 19, during a trip they supposedly won for free. The couple also had a child (Za). Yong Young Yi He was born in Yinchuan. After sharing two kisses with Xiomara, he decided to become friends with her. They upgraded to a dating status by age 11. During a trip they supposedly won for free at age 19, Xiomara and Yong got married. The couple also had a child (Za). Zara April Wright Zara was an only child raised by parents who always seemed to be busy. As such, she coped with the boredom in her life the only way she knew how, by dramatically yelling out every sentence she speaks. When it became clear that Zara's dramatic ways were drawing her negative attention, she allied with Meredith Robinson so they can crash weddings together. Zara enjoys the thrill, but the other characters are frustrated. Category:Browse